Movie Magic
by AccordionPlayingHamsterLover
Summary: God, what a bad title. Ok, BB and Rae take Robin and Starfire to a movie to try to get them together. Will it work? Read and find out! R R please! BBXRAE, ROBXSTAR, CYXBEE in the epilogue. DONE!
1. Chapter 1 Boy Blockhead

**Disclaimer; I dont own the Teen Titans, or The Dark Knight. Now, enjoy!**

**Movie Magic**

"You cannot hide from the LIGHT!"

Beast Boy sighed and transformed into a mouse just in time to avoid another blast from Dr Lights ray gun. Seriously, this guy had more lame gags than an episode of Captain Planet. He changed to a raven, his bird of choice, and flew around the maniacal idiot, distracting his fire.

"Ah, a bird only sings in the LIGHT!" He yelled, laughing.

He didn't see Raven sneaking behind him, her dark aura growing larger as she approached. Beast Boy tweeted happily and flew away. Better to not get caught in this one....

"Flying away LIGHT as a feather?" He yelled after him.

"Running from a shadow would be more accurate."

Dr Light turned very slowly, the fear evident in his eyes. He stared up at the dark girl, his mind rushing back to when he had been trapped under her cloak. So dark, so cold, so evil......

"I SURRENDER!!" He screamed, throwing himself to the floor. Raven smirked and floated down, her work done.

Beast Boy ran up and hugged her. She gladly returned it, breathing her new boyfriends scent deeply.

"Nice work sweetheart, you way scared him!" BB laughed. Raven blushed slightly and kissed him deeply.

"You were a great little distraction. Now lets get him to the police station, ASAP."

*********************************************************************************************

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Robin yelled. He was unwilling to let his teammates fight on their own, but those two were so eager to prove themselves that he had no choice.

"Ah same old, Dr Light, lots of puns, Rae did an awesome dark aura, he wet himself. Nothing to it." BB laughed, holding Ravens hand as they walked into the common room.

"You should have let us do the tagging along, friends. It has been so quiet in the tower in your absence." Starfire said. She stared pointedly at Robin who deliberately avoided her gaze. She whimpered and flew out of the room.

"I'll talk to her." Raven muttered, kissing Beast Boy lightly on the cheek before floating after her.

Beast boy ran to the sofa where Cyborg and Robin were sitting."Dude, whats your deal?" He asked Robin, who turned from him angrily.

"Its none of your buisness Beast Boy."

"Dude, Im the dumb one, but even I can see you and Star are nuts about each other. Why dont you just ask her out already?"

"How do I know she won't say no?"

"Duuuude, you gotta TRY! I mean, look at me and Rae! We couldn't be more different, shes all dark and quiet and Im goofy and loud! I thought she hated my guts but I still gave it a shot! And look at us now!"

Robin sighed thoughtfully. As annoying as it was, Beast Boy was right. Him and Raven where the most incompatible people in the tower, yet they were so luvvy duvvy it was almost gross. He and Star got on great, she was beautiful and funny, and he couldn't deny that he liked as more than a friend. But how would he ask her out?

At that moment, Raven and Starfire floated back into the room. Robin saw Star had tear stains down her face, but she was smiling. He smiled slightly, then looked away before she could see him blushing. Raven floated over next to Beast Boy.

"Hey Gar, me and Star are gonna go see a movie in a little while to cheer her up, wanna come with?" She winked and pointed subtly to Robin, then to Star. BB grinned; who knew Rae could be so conniving?

"Anything to spend more time with you, gorgeous." He said, winking back at her. She smiled slightly, then turned to Robin and said pointedly "_Anyone else wanna come?"_

Robin looked up and muttered "What you gonna see?"

BB groaned. Couldn't the Boy Blockhead see what they were trying to do?

"How about....The Dark Knight?" He said, grinning slyly. Cyborg burst out laughing.

"Sure, why not?" Robin said, risking a glance at Starfire. Her eyes were glowing and she was smiling a huge smile. Maybe this would be his chance to ask her....

As if reading his mind, Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "For a Boy Wonder, he sure is slow." BB whispered. Raven smirked and pecked him on the mouth.

"Hopefully he wont do what you did. I doubt his idea of romance is turning into a toad with a sign round his neck saying 'Kiss me'"

"It worked, didn't it? You did kiss me!"

"Yeah, the second time. I thought I'd kiss it better where I punched you."

_OK, thats your lot! I'll do another chapter tomorrow, Im way too tired to do it now. Anyway, reviews are nice, so please be nice, and everything'll be nice!_

_Night, Y'all!_

_xxxx_


	2. Chapter 2 Take the car

"Oh man, I'm so nervous!" Robin sighed. Beast Boy didn't look up from his game; Rob had been saying that for at least 15 minutes.

The boys were sitting on the sofa, dressed up for the occasion. Beast Boy was wearing a simple, black shirt, a pair of black jeans and his purple trainers. His hair had been spiked up, giving him a messy but smart look. Robin had gone all out on his outfit. He was wearing a clean, white shirt, smart trousers and a black blazer. He even tidily combed his hair. BB was supportive, saying that he looked great. He wouldn't admit that he thought Robin looked ready to go to a funeral.

"What if she rejects me? What if we end up falling out? What if I break up the team by doing this?"

"She won't, you won't and that won't happen. Now, Im trying to blast monkeys in peace here, do you mind?"

"Well, I see you have your priorities right Beast Boy." Said a familiar female voice. The boys turned round and nearly fell off the sofa in shock.

Raven was wearing a black tank top and a purple tartan skirt. Around her waist was a loosly hung belt with a small silver raven belt buckle. She'd put on purple eyeshadow and her eyes were lined with a thin, black line. She'd even curled her hair, so it fell around her shoulders in tight, violet ringlets. Beast Boy stared her in wonder, reminded how lucky he was that this gorgeous girl was his. Robin, however, didn't even see Raven there. He was busy staring at Starfire.

Raven had obviously done her hair too, because Starfires normally straight, red hair was now in a high ponytail with curly locks exploding from the hairband. She was wearing a simple, purple dress that had silver stars across the hem. Her eyes were powdered in green eyeshadow, and her lips were now a deep, cherry red. Robin stared at her, taking in how beautiful she really was. Suddenly a blush crept up his face and he turned away.

"Please, friend Robin, I look....nice?" She asked tentatively. Raven and BB stared at Robin willing him to say the right thing.

"Er.....you look......purple....I like purple....." Robin stammered. Beast Boy and Raven rolled their eyes, but Starfire grinned. Apparantly, that was a good compliment to her.

"Ok, we should get going, we're gonna miss the movie." Beast Boy said. He put his arm around Ravens waist and winked. "I got an idea..." He whispered to her. She smiled slightly and whispered "Wow, one in a row? That a new record for you."

BB laughed, then turned to Robin and Starfire, who were still trying to avoid each others gaze. He smiled, remembering when things had been that awkward between him and Rae. Wow, how things change...

"Er guys? Me and Raven are gonna be flying to the movies, but I cleared it with Cyborg for you two to use the T-Car. That way, Starfire wont mess up her pretty make up." He winked at her, then turned back to Raven grinning.

"Come on, babe." He said. She produced a disc or dark energy, which they both sat upon, and flew out of the window. Star and Robin watched them leave, then turned to each other, blushing.

"Shall we be catching up with them?" Starfire said. Rob smiled, she was so cute and innocent.

"Yeah, we're taking the T-car. Come on, we dont wanna be late."

As they walked down into the garage, Robin heard Starfire giggle. He turned to her and saw she was blushing slightly.

"I am glad we shall be riding alone together." She giggled. Robin turned a shade of red that shouldn't exist and got into the car, Starfire sliding in next to him....

**********************************************************************************************

The disc of dark energy soared above the clouds. Beast Boy and Raven sat on it, whizzing through the sky, laughing like crazy.

"I gotta admit it, Gar, you really pulled it off there."

"Yeah, this should force them to chat properly."

"Well, if this doesn't work, nothing will."

"So, hows it feel to be dating a genius?" He crooned, pulling her into a hug.

"I dont know, why dont you tell me?"

He slapped her playfully on the leg. "Come on, Im smart, im funny, im cute. You scored bigtime."

He quickly turned into a bird as Raven opened a hole in the disc, forcing BB to fall through. He flew up and landed back on the disc. They were near the cinema now.

He changed back, laughing.

"You know Im right."


	3. Chapter 3 Just admit it!

_Ok, sorry bout the delay. I feel like someones jammed a buzzsaw through my throat then poured lemon juice into it. I'll try to get 2 chapters done today._

_Also thank you for the lovely reviews, I appreciate every kind word. _

**Disclaimer; **Surprise surprise, I dont own the Teen Titans. But enjoy the story anyway.

The T-car whizzed through the streets, with civilians desperate to see the titans inside. Robin kept his head down, stelaing occasional glances at the beautiful alien next to him. 'Ok' he thought 'I should really say something. What would Star like to hear? Shes nice? Nah, too subtle. Shes gorgeous? Nah, not subtle enough. Come on, Richard, THINK!'

"Friend Robin?"

Robin was snapped out of his awkward thoughts by her voice. Her sweet, silky, tender voice. Blushing crazily, he turned to face her.

"I have been having....feelings for some time now. On my planet, feelings such as these are saved for our glorghurgs on the day of hoshiana" (_dont look that up, its not real tamaranean. Hoshia Na actually means 'Deliver us' in hebrew. See, you learnt something! Now, back to the story.....)_

Robin tried to keep calm. In Starfire language, he thought she was admitting to...liking him. "Er...whats a glorghurg?" He asked, desperate to confirm his suspicions.

Starfire turned to him, her eyes shining hopefully. 'Maybe NOW Robin will understand how I truly feel.'

"A glorgurg is the one person a tamareanean can share everything with. A girl often cannot live without her glorghurg, because he will mean so much to her. On the day of hoshiana, the two are bound together for all eternity. I beleive on your planet, the closest thing is a 'wedding'."

Robin almost crashed the car into a ditch. Starfire just said she felt for him like he was her HUSBAND?!? Wow!

He desperately tried to think of something to say, but he was reeling from what he'd just heard. Starfire stared at him expectantly. What should he say? What should he do?......

"Er...Star......we work together well in the team, right? And you know I'll always be your friend?"

Starfire stared at him, willing him to continue. In his head, he was screaming. He just wanted to hold her, kiss her, be close to her. But he was so afraid of rejection, terrified in fact. He drove in silence, thinking desperately of how he should deal with this.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire urged.

His nerve vanished. 'Who am I kidding? She doesn't like me like that! She was just telling me I was her friend!'

"Thats it Star, I'll always be your friend." He said, focusing all his attention on the road.

Starfire looked down at her hands, confused. 'He does not return the feelings? Will I ever be more than just a friend to him?'

"Am I....not pretty enough?" Starfire muttered. Robin wanted a hole to open up and swallow him, he did NOT know how to deal with an emotional girl.

"No Star, I think you're bea.....pretty." He muttered. He turned to see her eyes begin to glow.

"Is it that you think friend Raven is prettier?" She growled.

"NO!!Er...er....we're here!" He cried cheerfully. Starfire stormed out of the car, her eyes still glowing a threatening green. Robin smacked his hand to his head. Who knew love could be such a minefield?

They saw Raven and Beast Boy waiting outside, arms around each other, laughing. Robin sighed. That was the kind of thing he wanted with Star.

"Hey guys, you took your time!" Beast Boy yelled cheerfully. Raven rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. She saw Starfire walking over, looking menacingly at her. 'Oh crap, shes mad at ME!' Raven thought, her empathic abilities letting her see the source of Starfire's rage.

"K'actar sinka rouw..." Starfire muttered, walking straight past them. Raven scowled.

"Super. I annoyed the princess without saying a word. I just love it when I do that." Raven said, watching a depressed Robin walk past.

Beast Boy sighed and took her hand. "Guess leaving them alone wasn't such a cool idea. Come on, lets get them into a movie. I'll comfort Rob, you take Starfire. Try not to annoy her again though, darling, we dont wont green starbolts ruining the movie."

They walked behind the broken no-more-than-friends couple, wondering how they were gonna get the two together. Maybe a horror film would bring them together.....

_Hehehe, thought I'd skip straight to the movie, huh? And pass up the chance for all that awkwardness? And now Starfires real mad at Raven, just cause shes jealous. Cool huh? Ok, next chapter hopefully up in a couple of hours. But im really tired, so itll probably be tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4 Awkward!

**Disclaimer; **I still dont own the teen titans, or WALL-E. Dang it!

_ITS CHRIIIIIISTMAAAAAS! And what better way to celebrate then with a new chapter?_

_If you've just walked in, Robins shy, Starfires mad, Ravens in trouble and Beast Boys green. Enjoy the show!!_

"Ok, guys, what do ya wanna see?" Beast Boy said cheerfully, turning to his friends. His smile faded quickly. Robin was staring at his feet, Starfire was glaring at Raven, who was looking at her with a scowl.

"Er....guys? What exactly is going on?" He said worriedly. Starfire looked just about ready to rip Ravens head off, which would really put a crimp on his day.

"S'korda ming ru." Starfire growled, leaning in closer to Raven with her eyes fixed in a green glare. Raven tried to maintain her unemotional face, but she felt a small drop of sweat slide down her face. She honestly didn't like her chances in a fight with Starfire.

"Starfire, personal space." She muttered before rushing behind Robin to hide. At this, Stars eyes intensified their glow. Robin continued to stare at the floor, his depression growing deeper with every passing second. Beast Boy sighed, walked to Raven and pulled her away from him. She glared up at him, not liking being exposed to Star's wrath.

"I don't think sticking to Robin is a good idea. Starfire just looked a bajillion times more angry when you did that." Beast Boy whispered.

Comprehension dawned on Ravens face. "Oh Crap." She muttered.

"What is it?" Beast boy muttered back, watching Starfire grab Robins arm possesively, her eyes never leaving Raven. Robin looked up with a small smile, a little light returning to his eyes.

"Garfield, Starfires jealous! She thinks Im after Robin!!" Raven whispered hurridely, avoiding Starfires neon glare.

"You...you're not, right?" BB muttered sadly. Raven smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're so cute when you're insecure. Lets just decide on a movie so we can talk to these guys."

The pair looked up at the board. There was a lot of kiddy stuff on, but they thought they wouldn't see much of the film.

"Hey Star how about WALL-E?" They heard Robin finally pipe up. "I hear the two robots getting together is really cute."

Star looked at him, a small smile appearing on her face. "Yuldey ato vehanna." She said, nodding. She caught herself, coughed and said "Yes, that sounds...fun."

The couples grabbed their tickets, grabbed their popcorn and took a seat in the movies. Once all the obnoxious adverts had passed, they were treated to Michael Crawford singing. Raven and Beast Boy covered their ears, wincing.

"Ok, Im gonna talk to Star before I shoot myself. Raven sighed, leaning over to Star.

"Er........Starfire?" Raven muttered. Stars head snapped round, her eyes glowing and angry. Raven began to get angry and her eyes glowed white. She tried to keep her composure as she talked.

"I would like to know what I have done to upset you. I don't think there should be hard feelings between us."

"How can I not have the hard feelings? You have the love of friend Beast Boy, yet this is not enough for you. You also have Robin pining for your pretty face. I have the love of no-one because of you."

Starfire glared at Raven. Hearing her words, Robin and Beast Boy stared at each other as well. Beast Boy had a very, very mean look in his eyes. Robin and Raven knew what the other was thinking because of their mind link. But even a non-telepathic spectator could hazard a guess at their thoughts;

'Oh Crap.'

_There you go! Things are getting really awkward now, and Boxing Day will bring the penultimate chapter in this weird little tale!_

_Please Read and Review, and thank you Rynna(apologies for misspelling your name before, my bad!), Lelila, BuneeRaven, GwenFan22,Alman626 and acosta perez jose ramiro for the kind reviews, I truly appreciate it. Have yourself a merry xmas, a happy channukah, and festive quanza or just a plain old nice day!_

_xxxxxx_


	5. Chapter 5 FIGHT!

_Koriand'r/Kori = Starfire_

_Gar = Beast Boy_

_Richard = Robin._

_Ok, the last chapter was pitifully short, and this one might be a little lacking too. I had serious writers block on this one. But, still, this is my best effort. Btw, there are a couple of lyrics stolen from Bullet for my Valentine's 'Hearts burst into fire.' To avoid getting sued, I'll mark them with a *. So, enjoy the story._

**Disclaimer; Y'all know all this shizz by now, but I still dont own the TT. Or Bullet for my Valentines 'Hearts burst into fire.' Ok, we cool? sweet.**

"So, you like Raven, Rob?" Beast Boy growled. Robin gulped, he had never noticed how threatening those fangs were.

"No, Gar you gotta beleive me!!" Robin cried. Raven stared terrified at the pair. Suddenly, her head was grabbed and whirled round so that she was facing Starfire again.

"Even though I will not be with my love, I will make sure your face is not so pretty as to be chased anymore!"

"Starfire, this is insane. Robin doesn't love me, he doesn't even think of me that way. We share a mind link, remem...."

She coud not finish, as Starfire had grabbed her and flew through the roof of the cinema. Raven sent a wave of black energy around Star, causing her to be released. She floated warily in the air, wondering how to approach this situation. Starfire had obviously been blinded by love induced jealousy. Raven didn't want to fight Starfire, but the amount of starbolts she was having to avoid made it difficult to keep calm.

"Starfire! Kori! Stop it!!" Raven screamed. Starfire just kept going, throwing everything she had at the empath. Raven ducked and dodged, trying her hardest to avoid using her powers.

"Fight, pretty friend, why do you run?" Starfire laughed. She fired bolt after bolt, her anger rising with each miss. She was going to make Raven PAY for keeping her and Robin apart.

"Star, this is madness! I will not fight you!" Raven yelled, teleporting away from yet another barrage. Beast Boy, Robin, where are you? I need your help, now!!

*********************************************************************************************

"You slimy, backstabbing weasel!" Beast Boy yelled. He dragged Robin out of the theatre into the street. He transformed into a bear and began trying to claw Robin.

"Beast Boy, stop! Think about it! I dont love Raven, I never did! Starfire just got that into her head and its driven her mad!"

Beast Boy had apparanty ignored him, as he continued to claw at Robin, trying to rip him apart. He loved Raven and trusted her, but his insecurities were greater than his trust. What if Raven decided Robin was better than him? Would she leave him and go to the boy wonder? After all Beast Boy had done for him?!? His rage intensified. He needed to dissuade Robin from liking his precious Raven, whatever it took.

Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and chased Robin into a corner. He backed away, not wanting to hurt Beast Boy. But as he was backed into a corner and had no choice. He grabbed a boomerang from his belt and flung it at Beast Boy. It hit him square between the eyes and Beast Boy changed back instantly, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Good, maybe now you'll listen!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy glared at him, but didn't make another move to attack. Robin sighed.

"Beast Boy, I don't care for Raven more than as a little sister. But when Starfire started talking about her feelings, I panicked and ignored her. She got it into her head that I prefered Raven! Thats what this is all about!"

Beast Boy kept glaring, but felt his anger slowly subside as he looked at Robins depressed face. 'Hes not lying, thank god!' Beast Boy thought. He felt a blush creep up to his cheeks.

"Eheh, sorry Robin, guess I got a bit jealous there. Forgive?" He held out his hand. Robin smiled and grabbed it, shaking it firmly. It was nice to be back on Gar's good boo.....

_'__Beast Boy, Robin, where are you? I need your help, now!!'_

"Oh my god, Beast Boy we have to go help Raven, now!"

"What? How d'you know?"

"Mind link, remember? Shes in trouble!"

The pair stared at each other, horror written all over their faces. They'd completely forgotten.

"STARFIRE!!"

*********************************************************************************************

"Fight me!" Starfire screamed. Raven was teleporting as fast as she could, dodging everything. But Starfire was quicker that Raven expected. She was caught in the stomach by a starbolt and fell to the floor, groaning.

"And now, my ex friend, you will die."

"Starfire, No!!" Robin screamed. She whirled round to see Robin standing on the back of a green pterodayctl...Beast Boy. She felt her heart soften just looking at him, but then remembered that he would never be hers, thanks to the girl lying at her feet.

"I must remover her Robin." She growled, turning back to Raven, her eyes and hands glowing green.

Beast Boy had seen enough. He dumped Robin on the floor and turned into a lion. He pounced, pinning Starfire to the floor. She growled and glared evilly at him, but he knew she wouldn't attack.

Robin ran to Raven and helped her stand, pulling his arm over her shoulder. Both Beast Boy and Starfire felt a twinge at this, but Beast Boy ignored it. He knew it meant nothing. Starfire however would not be so easily convinced. She broke free of Beast Boy and ran over to him. She pushed Raven out of the way and angrily glared at Robin.

"Why does she deserve such affection! Why am I not as good as her?!" She screamed.

"Why does she deserve such punishment?!" He yelled back, clearly livid. Beast Boy ran over to Raven and picker her up, wrpping her in a warm embrace. They broke apart and watched the couple now going at each others throats.

"Why must you be so cold to me, I told you I felt for you as a glorghurg!"

"I still dont get what a glorghurg is!!!"

"Ok, I've had enough." Raven muttered. She encased the pair in a black bubble and lifted them into the air. They stared down at her, shocked and angry.

"Ok, Im gonna make this simple. I can keep this bubble up for the rest of my natural life. I will only let you out when the pair of you confess exactly how you feel about each other." Beast Boy laughed and put his arm round her shoulders. Damn, this girl was wicked sometimes.

Strafire and Robin looked at each others, blushes rising slowly in their faces. Starfire spoke first, never being one for waiting.

"Robin, I do not know how to express myself in the human way. The phrase on Tamaran is yuktal backtar eiera fro. Roughly translated, it means 'You forever own my heart.' But i know you are in love with friend Raven, so I see no point in telling you this other than to escape. This is how I feel."

Starfire looked down at Raven, expecting to be released. She shook her head slowly then looked pointedly at Robin. "Your turn." She said. Beast Boy pricked up his ears. He wanted to hear Robin finally telling Star how he felt.

Robin sighed and took Starfires hands in his own. Her head snapped round to stare at him. She was confused, why was he being so nice? It was not her who held his heart.

"Star, you said that I hold your heart.I can't beleive I didn't realise before now.*It hurts, my wounds so sore." He paused, a tear sliding down his mask." Now im torn.......now Im torn. When I see your face my heart bursts into fire.* Starfire, I don't love Raven as anymore than a sister. I love you."

Starfire wasted no time. She grabbed Robins face in her hands and kissed him passionatly. Robin didn't object, his hands finding her back and pulling her into a deeper kiss. She playfully licked his lips and he opened his mouth, their tounges battling each other. They broke apart, sweating and breathless. Raven nodded happily and lowered them to the ground, releasing them from the bubble. Beast Boy smiled at her. "You did it babe, you did it."

"Call me babe one more time and you're going in the bubble."

"Thats ok with me, as long as you're in there with me, I'd stay in that bubble my whole life and beyond."

Raven looked up at him, smiling. Star and Rob were busy kissing again, this time a lot more passionatly. Beast Boy smiled down at her.

"That is the sweetest, sappiest, stupidest thing you've ever said." She laughed, placing a hand on his cheek. He smiled and pulled her into a hug, which she willingly returned.

"What can I say?" Beast Boy whispered. "Theres lots of love in the air and I've got you. How can I not feel sappy?"

The couple smiled and walked over to Star and Rob. They stood patiently, waiting for them to stop playing tonsil tennis. They broke apart and gazed into each others eyes joyfully.

"I love you, Koriand'r." Robin muttered.

"I love you too, Richard." She cooed back. The pair were oblivious to Raven making gagging noises and Beast Boy laughing his green butt off.

"I think we missed the movie, so lets go home." Raven said, breaking the two out of their lovey dovey bubble. Starfire noticed Raven for the first time and shreiked, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Friend I am so sorry, can you forgive me? I shall consume the tamareanean pudding of shame" She cried. Raven tentativly rubbed her back.

"Its ok Star. I probably would have done the same if I thought you were after Beast Boy. Lets please go home now, Im really hungry."

Starfire looked up, her eyeshadow smudged down her cheek. They all climbed into the T-Car, Rob and Star in front, BB and Rae in back. They drove mostly in silence, all wrapped up in their own love filled thoughts. Until....

"Hey guys, I gotta joke for ya!" Beast Boy cried.

The rest of the car groaned. This was gonna be a long ride home.....

_Well, there you go! I'll be posting an epilogue later today and then that'll be it! Thanks for reading, review if you like and Merry xmas, happy new year, have a nice winter and BBXRAE FOREVER!!_

_xxxxx_


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Disclaimer; **Still dont own Teen Titans. Dang it!

There was a warm feeling in the Tower that evening. Two happy couples sat, side by side, watching the sun slowly disappear blow the horizon, bathing an orange glow on them. Starfire and Robin sat with their arms around each other, enjoying the beauty before them. Beast Boy lay with his head in Ravens lap spouting joke after joke trying to get her to laugh. She simply smiled and played with his hair softly. Eventually he stopped and the pair appreciated the sunset too. But their tranquility was interrupted by Cyborg bursting into the common room.

"Yes Bumblebee I'll talk to you later. Yeah, sorry to ring you for no reason, I forgot what I wanted to say. Yeah....yeah ok. Yeah, bye."

He plopped down on the couch. The weight of him sent Beast Boy flying onto the floor. Rubbing his head, he got up and sat next to Raven.

"Little warning next time, Trash Can" He muttered, putting his arm round Raven.

"Man, I called Bumblebee to ask her out, but I got too shy and bottled it! How am I ever gonna get that girl to like me!?" Cyborg cried, flinging his hands dramatically into the air.

Raven sighed and grabbed his phone. She teleported out of the room. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy

"Whats she doing dude?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Beats me. Even after 6 months shes still a mystery to me. Thats why I love her..." He gazed off dreamily. It was the snapping of Cyborgs metallic fingers in front of his face that brought him back.

"Hehe, sorry."

Raven reappeared, smiling. "Ok, guys we're all going to the movies. I just invited Bumblebee along too."

Beast Boy laughed and pulled her to one side. "We're doing this trick again?" He laughed. She smiled and looked over at Star and Rob. She was lazily stroking the side of his arm while he planted kisses on her cheek.

"Stick with what works." She said softly, before kissing Beast Boy on the cheek.

Cyborg immediatly cottoned on. In his head there was only one, solitary thought.

'......BOOYAH!!'

_Well, thats it folks! Hope you liked it, keep in touch, lets do lunch, byesies!_


End file.
